


Tea, Please

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Compare and Contrast, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Napping, Past Abuse, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: So, Edo invites Ryo to tea. Pink rose tea. Hints of Proshipping.
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Tea, Please

Title: Tea, Please

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Characters: Marufuji Ryo x Edo Phoenix

Word Count: 1,011

Rating: T

Summary: So, Edo invites Ryo to tea. Pink rose tea. Hints of Proshipping.

A/N: This fic was actually inspired by an actual tea called "Nina's of Paris, Tea L'original Marie-Antoinette." I wanted to try it, so I treated myself. 🌹🍎☕

* * *

Edo was beginning to think that this was a bad idea especially when Hell Kaiser still brooding at the window and going through his deck. There was no point in trying to get his attention. Or, maybe he just felt like being patient for the moment.

It same to mind to serve him some tea before he could ask him for a duel. That was the point in inviting him, right? It was a miracle that he had even accepted.

Even though Ryo's back was to him, Edo could see the reflection in the glass, and he couldn't contain himself. It was honestly rather rude.

"You should really relax. Maybe get some new tastes," Edo finally addressed him. "Now, have some tea."

Ryo scowled as he swept his cards in a leather holster. "Are you calling me boring, Prince Edo? That's a laugh."

"You are familiar with tea, aren't you?" Edo asked benignly.

Rti narrowed his eyes. "Of course. I am Japanese. If you even _have_ proper green tea."

"I do. I have all kinds of tea, but well this is French tea. It's made from apples and roses. It's actually what the French queen Marie Antoinette used to drink."

Ryo inspected the delicate ivory china cup quickly. "Is that why it's pink?"

"Why? Because it's princess tea or fruit tea?"

Ryo eyed him darkly. "Well, either would be logical wouldn't it?"

"Well, this royal tea is expensive as you can understand. As for me, I like English breakfast tea as my background is British."

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "What if it's _night_?"

You can't go wrong with Earl Grey. It's basic black tea with bergamot oil. It actually hails from China. "

"Bergamot?" Ryo echoed. "Isn't that in body wash?"

Edo nodded. "Yes. Along with lavender. Lavender can be infused in Earl Grey tea as well."

Ryo actually seemed vaguely interested.

"I like chai," Ryo revealed as he sat down at the small circular table.

"Is it because it's spicy like you?" Edo teased.

Edo reminded himself that he wasn't flirting because he was just being an ass.

Ryo wasn't amused. He slammed the tea cup on the saucer below him to Edo's surprise.

"Don't get cute," Ryo warned him.

"Mind the china," Edo cautioned him, "you're replacing whatever you break."

Ryo finally took a sip. Edo preferred Ryo when he wasn't so difficult. But, then again, when was he ever easy?

"Good?" Edo gauged.

He shrugged. "It's delicate and tastes like roses. Not really my thing."

Edo reminded himself to mind his tongue. Getting Ryo over here was a miracle in itself.

"It's not from everyone then. I have some herb teas if you would prefer."

Ryo made a face. "No thanks. They taste like grass."

Where they actually having a conversation? When did that happen?

Edo shrugged. Mint isn't bad on occasion if you need some energy. As for you, you need some chamomile to relax."

At time, Edo found chamomiles tea unpleasant as it was warm and yellow. It honestly made him think of other things. Unsanitary things.

"And, you need a stiff drink!" Ryo snapped.

Edo smirked at Eyo's words. A moment was passing.

"Stiff, huh?" he mused out loud. "Where is your mind, Ryo?"

Ryo narrowed his eyes. "What are you? Twelve?"

Well, Edo supposed that Ryo was older than him. Still, he was barely at the legal drinking age in Japan which was twenty.

He only wondered if he did drink to keep the pain off his mind even though it would only damage his heart further. As for himself, Edo didn't have an appetite for self-destruction.

Ryo was now yawning at the table as a hand passed over his mouth. Edo noticed that he had finished his very romantic rose tea.

Honestly, Edo was at a loss why he even brewed up such a tea. He supposed that it was because it was new and expensive. Did he want to impress Hell Kaiser? Oh, well. Maybe he just wanted to throw it in his face. Still, his guest couldn't care less.

"What? Are you tired, old man?" Edo mocked.

Edo was met with a glare. "I couldn't sleep. You're a pro too. You should know."

"I am a professional. Surely, there were nights that you didn't get any sleep."

Edo reluctantly thought back. A lot of those episodes were due to the nightmares from when his father was killed, but he didn't feel like delving into that matter.

Instead, he watched as Ryo discovered the black velvet sofa and literally sank down into it. Ryo was damned near invisible lying there. It almost looked like he was in a coffin.

Dueling was literally killing him, and this scene really drove this point. Still, within literal moments of lying down, Edo found that his guest had dozed off on his couch.

Curiously, Edo drifted over and pressed his fingertips to his forehead and found that Ryo's skin was warm. He wondered if Ryo was nursing a fever.

Well, it seemed that Hell Kaiser had fallen asleep on their date. Edo almost took offense as he didn't think he was that boring.

He picked up a pillow with a phoenix depicted on it and placed it under his head. Ryo looked almost...cute. Edo was like a mother as he smiled down at his guest. Perhaps it it was a slumber party by now, but Edo wasn't getting on the sofa with Ryo because someone had to clean the drained tea cups. They had to be hand washed too because the dishwasher would only ruin them.

In any case, Edo hoped that he was in a better mood when he woke up. Right now, he was a wounded black dragon who was a pain in the ass. Tea and sleep would only mend him for a little while.

Hell Kaiser had neglected to mention if he even enjoyed his night.

Edo would have to remind himself to take Ryo to a nice bar somewhere before it was too late.

He was sure that would be an experience.


End file.
